


Meeting the Kims

by bluekwj



Series: Woochan's Chronicles [2]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M, Metting the parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekwj/pseuds/bluekwj
Summary: Chan and Woojin had been dating for eight months. So Chan decided to ask Woojin to meet his parents. Reluctantly, Woojin accepted. Although Woojin alerted Chan about his dad, Chan was determined to make both Woojin's father and mother like him, though Chan had encountered big obstacles in order to get close to Woojin's dad. Chan realized that, in order to captivate his dad, he had to go through trials he did not expect to face at a meeting at his boyfriend's house.





	Meeting the Kims

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is Blue! This plot is my friend's, azurekwj, idea. She wrote about Woojin meeting Chan's parents in Australia, so check it out her work, but, please, pay attention to her work's rating!  
> This fic is one of the memories Chan and Woojin discussed in "Memories", so check it out as well! All my fics occur in the same universe, even though I don't post it in chronological sequence. So keep reading my works to find the references and associate them with one another! English is not my first language, so it's possible that there's still some writing problems, but I hope you all enjoy it!

“Are you sure you want to do this?”, Woojin asked, apprehensive.

It’s been weeks since Chan convinced Woojin to introduce him to his parents. For some reason, Woojin tried to discourage him so many times, making a lot of excuses about they being busy or taking care of something he never told Chan about.

“I told you before, baby, I _really_ wanna do it”, Chan said, “We’re dating for like six months and–”

“eight months”, Woojin corrected him, rolling eyes.

“Yeah, that’s it, eight months. It’s a lot of time, don’t you think? I’d be cool if I met the ones who raised you. Y’know, if my parents lived here in Korea, you’ve already met them”.

Chan was writing something on his table, it didn’t seem that the situation was bothering him. Woojin laid in Changbin’s bed, realizing it was useless to try to convince Chan to give up on that idea. He loved Chan more than anything he had ever loved in his life and he wanted him to meet his parents, but he was worried about his dad’s reaction. He knew him so well, he wouldn’t make it easy to Chan. What if Chan gave up on him because of his dad?

“If I know you, you’re probably overthinking the whole situation already”, Chan chuckled without taking his eyes of his papers.

“It’s not like that, I’m just... just worried”, Woojin said with an unfazed face.

“So tell me what makes you uneasy, baby”, Chan finally let go of his papers and sat next to Woojin in Changbin’s bed, smoothing his belly.

“I’m just worried about how my dad will react”, Woojin said, stroking the back of Chan’s hand.

“I thought he knew you were gay”, Chan said, surprised.

“He knows, what bothers me it’s another matter”, before Chan asks anything, Woojin resumed: “He’s kinda... rough?”.

Chan laughed for a few seconds until he could reply.

“I can’t imagine someone ‘rough’ raising you”.

“You would be surprised...”, Woojin retorted.

“Don’t worry, baby”, Chan leaned on to kiss Woojin, “Nobody can actually resist my charm, y’know?”, Chan said, making cute funny faces.

Woojin just took a pillow and threw at his boyfriend, laughing.

“If Mr. Bang Chan is really ready for this, we can give it a try”, Woojin finally gave in.

“Mr. Bang Chan, huh? I like the sound of it.”, said Chan, taking the pillow away from his face and starting to tickle Woojin’s belly.

Woojin began to moan and scream loud when both heard the door opening.

“Oh, no, not in my bed, you two!”, Changbin shouted, perplexed.

***

It was a really cold day. The weather forecast warned about some snowstorm that was going to rage later that day. Woojin tried to convince Chan again to give up on his idea using the weather as an argument, however Chan was absolutely determined to meet Woojin’s parents.

“I’m meeting your parents and I _will_ make your father love me. That’s a promise”, he said many times through the day.

Both were on JYP’s borrowed car. It was true the snow was starting to fall harder than before, but no one was making Chan give up on meeting his boyfriend’s parents. Even though Woojin tried hard to make him forget about it, it was important to Chan to meet his dad and mom, he’d like to feel comfortable with meeting them eventually in some formal events or receiving them at the dorm.

Chan held Woojin’s hand suddenly. Woojin was so distracted looking at the snow falling outside the window that was surprised when he did it. He couldn’t help but worry about the situation he was going to face in minutes. It’s been a while since he last visited his parents and he really missed them, but to bring Chan with him was kind of unexpected. When he was talking to his mom at the phone, he could only tell her he was going to bring a surprise with him.

“Are you nervous?”, Chan asked.

He knew Woojin well, he knew he was going through some inside war, even though his face couldn’t express much of it and, most of the time, he wouldn’t even admit he was actually bothered about something.

“To be honest, I am”, he answered, holding Chan’s hand slightly tight, “It’s been a while since I visited them. With this tight schedule of ours, I couldn’t visit them much. And now... well, now I’m bringing my boyfriend with me to meet them”.

Chan understood Woojin completely, if he was on his place, he would be nervous as well, however he was pretty confident about his own skills with dealing with “rough” men, he wasn’t a trainee for seven years for nothing.

“You shouldn’t worry, my Wooj, leave it all to me”. Chan smiled and Woojin smiled too, leaning to kiss the younger.

“I’m so lucky to have you, Channie”, he said.

“No, no, it’s me who’s the lucky here!”, Chan said not long before they reached Woojin’s parents’ house.

Chan thanked the driver before they could walk directly to the Kim’s residence. It was _really_ cold outside and Woojin started to feel nervous again. He felt like turning around and going back to the dorm at that time, but, suddenly, Chan held his hand strongly.

“We’re going through this together, Woojin”, he said, looking deeply into his eyes. Chan never called him “Woojin” unless he was talking really serious about something, he normally called him just “Wooj” or “Woojinnie”. Woojin smiled, relieved: he didn’t need to fear anything since Chan was by his side.

Chan ringed the bell. At the sound of the bell, his body remembered him he was nervous too. Even though he tried to hide it, he knew that all the time, but couldn’t show it, he needed to be calm for Woojin. When the door was opened, a middle-aged smiling man appeared and didn’t wait too much time to process who was at the entrance.

“DARLING, WOOJINNIE IS BACK!”, he shouted into the house, “Oh, lord, you’re so beautiful now, my son, you really look like a grown-up boy”, he said analyzing Woojin, ignoring Chan completely.

Chan coughed to draw Woojin’s dad’s attention. The older man looked and him seriously, his bright smile fading from his face.

“Excuse me, Mr. Kim, my name is Bang Chan, please to meet you”, Chan said, reaching his hand out in greeting. Mr. Kim took seconds before he finally shook his hand.

“I didn’t think your boyfriend was _this_ short, Woojin”, he said.

“Dad!”, Woojin exclaimed in reproach. Suddenly, Chan started to laugh, what made Woojin really confused and his dad surprised.

“You’re absolutely right, sir, we Australians aren’t known because of our tall height actually”, Chan smirked, giving soft pounds in his shoulders.

Woojin was about to say something, but a young woman appeared from the door.

“Oh, my, you’re a here!”, she said, jumping in Woojin’s arms to hug him. Ms. Kim was really young like Chan’s mother; she was hugging Woojin so tight that Chan could say how uncomfortable he was.

“I missed you, mom, how are you doing?”, Woojin said, pulling her away.

“We can resume our chat once we enter, it’s really cold out here”, Mr. Kim alerted.

Four of them entered the house and went to the living room. In the middle of the way, Chan noticed the house was smaller and simpler than his own parents’ house and all the photos hanging on the wall made it look even smaller. Chan smiled at the decoration, the house of Woojin’s parents looked so comfortable and cozy, he was very happy to be there.

“I’m sorry, Chan, I didn’t talk to you”, Ms. Kim said when they reached the living room, “I was so happy to see my son that I didn’t notice you were there”.

Mr. Kim put some woods in fireplace and lit it, Chan and Woojin sat next to each other while Ms. Kim was standing nearby.

“Please, don’t apologize, ma’am, I understand how you feel”, Chan said, smiling.

“You’re so kind”, Ms Kim smiled, “Woojinnie talks a lot about you to us”, and she turned to Woojin, “Boy, he’s even more handsome in person!”.

Woojin just lowered his head, he was really embarrassed not only to the fact his mother was trying to act like a teenager, but to the fact she was exposing him as well.

“I’m honored, Ms. Kim, but it’s your son who’s the gorgeous one”.

Ms. Kim walked to Woojin and patted his hair, smiling.

“I know, he’s the most beautiful boy in this world”.

Woojin felt his face burn immediately, so he tried – almost desperately – to change the subject away from him.

“M-mom, dad, I came here today not only because I missed you, but because I wanted to introduce to you Chan, my boyfriend”.

Mr. Kim, who was regulating the fireplace’s flame, shouted out when he lubberly let hot ashes fall on his arm.

“So is he _really_ your boyfriend?”, he said wearing a shocked face.

Chan found himself in a hard time to tell if Mr. Kim’s surprised reaction was actually good or bad.

“Dad”, Woojin said in reproach again, “can you just chill for once?”.

He didn’t say anything, he just rubbed his arm where was burned.

“I’m really happy to my baby found himself a really kind handsome guy”, Ms. Kim said, ignoring completely what just happened, “I know someone like Chan would take good care of our Woojinnie”.

 “Mom, you know I’m 21 years old, don’t you?”, Woojin shook his head, “I don’t need anyone to take care of me”. His tone was enraged, but his face – seemed to Chan – happy.

“Thank you, ma’am, I will take good care of your son. He’s in good hands. I promise”, Chan said, holding Woojin’s hand.

The four of them talked for a while in the warm living room. Chan found hard to get together with Woojin’s dad, he noticed he was completely closed to anything he said.

“Y’know, sir, when I was young, my dad taught how to play soccer, and, to be honest, I was pretty good”.

“Can’t believe you were a thing, skinny boy”.

He tried many times to be friendly to him, however Mr. Kim always pulled him away and started calling him “skinny boy” only. Chan wasn’t giving up, he said he would make Woojin’s parents like him, so he was determined to do so.

“... so skinny boy here is saying he was training in JYP for seven years”, Mr. Kim said loudly, “that’s a lot of years, don’t you think?”.

 “Absolutely”, Chan laughed at it, “It takes time for someone short and skinny like me to get some guts”.

 “Oh, lord!”, Ms. Kim suddenly got up from her sit, astonished, “I forgot I was going to bake a cake. You two came to early and I couldn’t get the preparations done. With this weather, it’d be nice if we had a good cake with some warm chocolate”, and she turned to Woojin, “Darling, can you help me baking it?”.

“Sure!”, Woojin nodded, “Channie, are you coming?”.

“No, I just wanna talk to your dad, I’m enjoying it”, Chan said.

“Are you sure?”, Woojin said, awe.

“Leave them, Woojinie, they must have a lot of topics in common”, Ms. Kim said, walking to the kitchen, “And, love, don’t be so rough with our son’s boyfriend”, she directed to Mr. Kim.

“So the ‘rough’ thing was real?”, Chan said to himself.

“What did you say?”, Mr. Kim wanted to know, but Chan just shook his head, trying to make him forget about it.

When Ms. Kim and Woojin were out of sight, Chan was about to start a new conversation with Mr. Kim, but he interrupted him before he could say anything.

“I know what you’re trying to do and it won’t work”, he said serious, “Your type is pretty obvious, you know? You try to impress his parents, so they’ll like you. His mom can be fooled because of her kind heart, but it won’t work with me”.

Chan was confused for a second before he could say anything.

“What do you mean by ‘your type’?”.

Mr. Kim just guffawed, got up and walked near to the fireplace that was almost completely out of fire.

“I’ll just say it for once: your superficial approach with those empty words will not convince me, skinny boy”.

“But I’m not making anything superficial”, Chan got up as well, “I mean, I like your son and I just wanna be friend with his parents and–”.

“Until when?”, he asked abruptly.

The fire of the fireplace had extinguished. Chan understood his question, but didn’t get his intentions; he couldn’t say anything. Mr. Kim tried to reach out new woods to burn in the fireplace, but there weren’t any.

“Damn”, he cursed and walked away.

“Where are you going, sir?”, Chan asked.

“I’m going to chop wood, this house will be a fridge without it”, he answered.

“I can help you”. Mr. Kim guffawed again, “You, skinny boy? It’s storming out there, you couldn’t stand it. You don’t want to impress me this much”.

After his words, Chan realized it was really raging out there, the snowstorm the weather forecast was warning about had arrived without his noticing. Chan tried to convince Mr. Kim to let him help him along the way until they reached the door at the kitchen that leaded to outside.

“Stay warm here, skinny boy, let the real man here do the thing”, Mr. Kim said, taking a really thin coat, an axe under the kitchen table and then going out, vanishing into the snow that was raging.

“What happened?”, Woojin asked.

Chan noticed Ms. Kim and Woojin were there – both wearing apron – and saw everything.

“Your dad just went out to chop some woods to the fireplace”, he informed.

“Oh, that man will make me crazy someday”, Ms. Kim let it out, worried.

Chan noticed there was another axe where Mr. Kim took his.

“Ms. Kim, do you mind if I borrow this axe for a sec?”, Chan asked.

“No, but for what purpose do you–”.

“Thank you, Ms. Kim”. Chan took the axe and went out through the door, vanishing, like Mr. Kim, into the snowstorm.

“Oh, my god! Did he just go out to help your father?”, asked Ms. Kim, who let the raw cake she was holding on the table, shocked.

“What got into him all of sudden?”, Woojin asked to himself, “I can’t believe Chan is really taking that stupid promise seriously...”.

Ms. Kim looked confused, so Woojin explained to her about Chan’s promise about making both of his parents to like him.

“My Gosh, he’s such a wonderful man”, said Ms. Kim, pleased, “He’s a really golden boy”.

“I know, but…”, Woojin said, looking the storm outside from the window.

“Your father is like a mule”, Ms. Kim, suddenly angry, “I told him over and over Chan was different, but he didn’t listen, he treated him like...”, Ms. Kim hushed once he looked at Woojin, “I’m sorry, darling, but your dad get on my nervous sometimes, but I know he just wants to protect you, even though he can be overprotective sometimes”.

Woojin just shook his head. He knew that, he knew his dad well, however he was more worried about what will happen to him and Chan in that storm.

Chan couldn’t see 5 centimeters in front of his nose, the only thing he could see was the whiteness. His body was completely frozen, he didn’t wear anything to withstand a real storm, so his outfit was completely useless in that weather. He walked for a few minutes straight and heard some noise. He was sure it was the sound of someone cutting something. He followed that sound, even though the sound of the wind could make it hard to hear it clearly. Chan was relieved when he finally saw Mr. Kim cutting woods on a cut tree. Chan didn’t say anything, he just took some woods and started cut them as well. Mr. Kim noticed what he was doing and didn’t say anything either, but smiled. Both keep cutting, their bodies almost giving in, although neither of them was planning to give up.

After some minutes, the storm was weakening, although it was still strong. When they finished, both of the men realized they did almost the same amount of wood, probably a stock for weeks.

“Not bad for a skinny boy!”, Mr. Kim shouted through the loud wind noise, smiling, “Can you carry these to the house or is it too much for you?”.

“It will be a piece of cake”, Chan laughed.

Chan lifted the woods and feel his muscles frozen, however he didn’t show it, he didn’t want Mr. Kim to notice it.

Both carried the woods through the storm. Chan felt his body heavy, not because of the load, but for the snow on his clothes.

“Y’know, skinny boy, I was wrong about you”, Mr. Kim said suddenly, making Chan pulls his attention away from his sore body, “You’re not like the others, you really like my son after all”.

“I told you before”, he said, happily, “I love your son, I’d do anything to make him happy”.

Mr. Kim smiled like Chan had never seen until that moment: kindly.

“Y’know, there were some scum guys who played with my Woojinie in the past”, the kind Mr. Kim disappeared, leaving an angry man in his place, “I couldn’t bear to see him suffer again”.

Although Chan had a lot of questions, he didn’t say anything, for that moment, he understood Mr. Kim’s feeling toward his son and respected him even more.

“I misjudged you, Chan. I hope you can forgive me”.

Chan was shocked for a moment when he heard his name in his lips.

“There’s no need for forgiveness”, Chan said, smiling, “In your place, I’d do the same”.

They laughed for a while before finally reaching the door to the kitchen.

“Are you ready to give up?”, Mr. Kim teased.

“Never”, Chan said. When they passed through the door, both passed out, dropping all the wood in the kitchen’s flood. The last thing Chan heard was Ms. Kim screaming and Woojin calling his name, after that, everything was blank. When he woke up, he was sitting on a chair. When he looked to his side, he saw a really mad Ms. Kim shouting at Mr. Kim. He was completely covered by thick sheets and had a hot water bag in his head.

Suddenly, he felt something really hot on his head as well, what made him scream. He looked to his other side and saw a genuinely mad Woojin with crossing arms, what made him look a lot like his mother.

“So you’re awake”, Woojin said, putting some sheets around Chan, who noticed he was under a lot of sheets himself, “Can you explain me what you had in your mind?”.

Chan was about to explain the whole situation, but Woojin interrupted him.

“I brought you here to meet my parents and you almost killed yourself in this storm. You could take a pneumonia, you idiot!”.

“I know”, Chan scratched his head, “but–”.

“You’re so irresponsible, Bang Chan, you acted like a kid, how can you make me worry like this, I should...”.

Woojin was probably going on with his lecture for hours and Chan couldn’t say anything, so he just sighed and accepted his sentence. Chan felt someone poke his sheets and saw it was Mr. Kim who was being lectured as well.

“Don’t worry, skinny boy, they were always like this”, and winked.

Chan smiled, his whole body was in pain, but he couldn’t feel better.

After Ms. Kim and Woojin picked and organized all the woods that were on the floor and cleaned all the snow, the four of them ate the cake Ms. Kim and Woojin baked along that afternoon. Both were still mad at Mr. Kim and Chan, however they could only laugh at each other while drinking their hot chocolate through that long tiring day. Woojin and Chan was planning to stay at his parents’ house for the week and Chan knew that week would be a really long one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know if you liked it! This is the first memory of "Memories" I wrote. I'm looking forward to see how the other ones will turn out! Don't forget to check out my other works!


End file.
